


Cherry

by DangerJaffee



Series: Supernatural Short Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerJaffee/pseuds/DangerJaffee
Summary: Crowley and Kevin are twins and yeah





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning: A lot of salt and insensitive content. Read at your own discretion. Don’t blame me if you get offended, you have been warned. Thank you, and have nice day.*

“Okay, okay, where did Sally go when she got lost on the minefield?” Kevin asks me, and I look at him, unimpressed.

“Everywhere?” I ask.

“Dammit!” Kevin exclaims, a frown forming on his handsome features. For the past 25 minutes Kevin has been trying to think of a joke that he hasn’t told me before. As of yet, he has been unable to find one. Most likely because he shares his dark humour with me, his brother, freely.

“Okay, okay, how do you circumcise a redneck?” Kevin asks, a smug smirk on his face.

“Kick their brother in the jaw?” I respond.

“Dammit! Again?” Kevin huffs, obviously exasperated as I pick up another cherry and pop it in my mouth.

Kevin’s POV

A wave of heat runs through my body as Crowley pops another one of those goddamn cherries in his mouth. Man I wish I was that cherry…

“So, you give up?” Crowley asks, around the cherry. 

I narrow my eyes at him. He knows better than to think I’d ever give up on something that simple. “No.” I mutter.

Crowley rolls his eyes, making me almost melt. Every time he shows off the aloof, sarcastic, sassy side of him, he looks so badass and sexy. It only makes me want his dick up my ass even more. 

He suddenly begins to move his jaw, with his lips still shut, telling me he’s tying the cherry’s stem. He parts his lip, sticking out his tongue, displaying the knotted stem. Without a second thought, I reach out and take the stem and pop it into my mouth, a routine that, till now, had only been performed at our home, alone. Crowley’s eyes widen and I can see Anna and Jessica’s shocked expressions, in the corner of my eye. From the angle of how I’m sitting, I can’t see anyone else, but I’m sure they’re the exact same as Anna and Jessica’s.

I quickly untie the cherry, but don’t display my success like, Crowley did. I simply push it to between my lips and pull out the stem before setting it on my tray. Acting as though I did not see everyone’s reactions, I pick up my hamburger and take a bite out of it. 

The rest of the table continues their conversations and Crowley sits silently, beside me, taking a bite here and there of his mac and cheese. Suddenly, just as I go to take the last bite of my burger, Crowley leans over, his hand grasping my elbow and whispers only two words: “Hallway, now.” I instantly stand, along with him, my crotch tingling at the commanding tone his voice holds.

Our friends look up at the sudden movement, expressions curious but Crowley doesn’t give me enough time to give an explanation as he drags me from the lunchroom. 

He doesn’t let go until we reach the single person unisex bathroom, down the hall.

He yanks me inside, shutting the door immediately afterwards and the whole encounter only makes the heat in my stomach grow hotter, almost consumingly so.

I swallow, feeling the sticky feeling you get just before you begin to sweat. And it has nothing to do with the fact were both in the overheated, one-person (meaning it is only meant to fit one person) bathroom. 

Crowley stands there, staring me in the eye for almost a minute until I give in, looking down, to his Lebanon High Wolves football jersey. He visibly shifts, taking my chin in his right hand, placing his left on my shoulder. I swallow, feeling nervous as his eyes meet mine, narrowed in the look he gets when he’s trying to figure out a situation. It’s a very familiar expression, one he has everytime we have a football or a baseball game. 

I want to open my mouth and tell him that there’s nothing for him to dissect, that all he needs to do is lean down, and kiss me, and wrap his arms tight around my waist.... But I don’t, his tight grip silently warning me not to say a word as he decides what to do. 

Crowley has always been someone who had trouble making split-second decisions. Being the older one, though only by a few seconds, he has always been mature, serious, organized, hardworking and distant to everyone but me. He always has to make the whole plan before even approaching the situation. The beginning, the middle and the end.

I, on the other hand am the complete opposite. I am immature, playful, talkative and overly friendly to everyone. As I climbed the later of popularity with my charms and good looks, and modesty, obviously, I dragged his silent, mysterious, brooding bad boy reputation with me into the limelight. I convinced him to join the football team, with me though he is the one who ended up liking it more, and I’m the one who had always gotten him dates with hot girls, which I had no problem doing (getting him dates that is) until about five months ago, during summer vacation, when the whole Crew had spent the night at Castiel’s house and Jessica had dared him to do seven minutes in heaven with Jo. The entire time, I had felt sick, as though I wanted to go in there and rip him from Jo and drag him out of the closet, out of the house, out of that neighborhood, back to our empty home, that had been waiting for us, and not come out of the house ever again.

At the time I had brushed it off as a brother not wanting to think about his brother fucking his friend. That it was gross, and that’s why It had made me feel sick, like watching parents kiss. And the need to get him away from everyone else, to just be with me, alone, in our home, as the equivalent of not wanting our little sister to date. The need to protect him mixed with the disgust at the thought of my brother kissing someone. 

But soon after, a week later, when I saw some nobody bitch running her hand down his chest, feeling his muscles that I had thought I only envied, and I realized I was jealous. Not of him, of her. Of Jo. That I wanted him. Not wanted him around, or wanted him to stay my innocent, attached to the hip twin, though I did want those things, my want was for him. His attention, his body, his touch, I wanted him, all to myself.

As time went on, the feelings only progressed and I honestly wondered why I hadn’t noticed him sooner. Like, of course I noticed him, he was my twin, we’re always together, and I noticed he was attractive, but even a straight guy (or a guy who thinks he’s straight) can tell when another guy was good looking (and Crowley is definitely one of those guys) but noticed that his muscles literally rippled, like water, when he was working out, or how sexy he looked with his hair up in that man bun of his, or how his voice was deeper, huskier right after he woke up. 

I also noticed other things, like how his eyes got darker when I ‘got in the mood’ to do anything he says, when he said it like I was his pet. Or when I asked him to do something for me, implying that I was unable and specifically needed his help.

Within a month of me realizing my feelings for him, I also realized that he loved to be dominant, in control, something I had sort of noticed before, since he has always been a ‘silent leader’ though I had not noticed in these kinds of situations. And I loved it. I did anything I could, when the time was right, like when we were alone, or hanging out in my room, with my door shut and my parents or sister downstairs. Where they couldn’t hear or see what I was doing.

Suddenly Crowley lets out a sigh, drawing my attention back to him. “Kevin.” He states, and I am unsure whether or not to answer but he continues before I can say anything, “I understand that you have been… more more of a follower towards me, despite continuing to be the same stubborn, take charge person with others, and honestly I am struggling to find an answer as to why this is. I know it can not be because you’re afraid of me, because I know you, and when you’re afraid of something, you avoid it at all costs, and you have been doing quite the opposite with me, to be frank. You’ve been even more…” 

He seems to struggle with wording, something I have only seen him do twice. Once, when I we were 12 and our aunt had passed away from blood loss (she had hemophilia) and I had taken it the hardest out of the two of us, her being my favorite non-immediate family member, and he tried to console me but I was sobbing and throwing things and yelling and I wasn’t listening at all, but he eventually calmed me down like he always does.. And then again, when I was 15 and these seniors jumped me, 7 of them, because they thought I was trying to get with the leader’s girlfriend, and I refused to talk to anyone, just went into the bathroom as soon as I finished dragging myself home (Crowley had stayed behind to talk to the Captain, who asked him if he wanted to join the varsity team. He declined because he only wanted to be varsity if I was varsity with him. So, instead, the coach made him team captain for the junior varsity team.) to take some tylenol then limped into my room, blood, dirt, and all straight into my(really ours cause we tended to sleep in the same bed) queen mattress. When he got home, mom filled him in and he immediately came upstairs and flew into one of those silent rages he has, like a quiet before the storm, and he tried to get me to tell him who it is. Obviously I eventually caved cause there is no one more stubborn than my twin when he’s angry.

“More… touchy-feely, for a lack of better words. You always want to be sitting right next to me when we watch movies or play on the console,” yes, he really calls it that, a 17 year old guy, “our legs or arms have to be touching, or you’re resting your head or feet in my lap. At dinner you have moved our chairs even closer together. Same thing with lunch, or in class. You rush to me after we have a class that’s not together, or if we get parted at the end of the day. I… I simply am unable to think of anything that could cause you to be like this. I am at a loss, and…” he pauses, looking uncertain, as though he is regretting the decision to say these next words, something that is completely unlike Crowley. “I would greatly appreciate it, if you were to fill me in on the reasons behind your recent behavior.” 

That’s why he hesitated. With those words, he just gave me the power over where this conversation goes and he hates that, specifically when he thinks him losing control over a situation is not necessary for him to reach his desired goal. In this case it was why I am acting this way, and, knowing him, he thinks that if I had simply told him what was going on and avoided ‘such shenanigans’, instead of relying on me to give him a straight answer he could just help me find a way to ‘resolve my current issues so that they may become a part of my past’. 

God, my brother sounds like some 90 year old man.

I swallow, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous then earlier at the thought of my brother knowing my feelings towards him. My completely-not- so-brotherly feelings.

I force the nervousness into the back of my mind, as best as I can, and am tempted to step back from his hands in order for me to retain some dignity as he rejects me, but I know even more loss of control, even something as simple as his hands on my chin and shoulder, will irritate and distress him even more then he obviously already is.

I look away from his eyes for only a second before deciding it would be best to keep my eyes on his, to keep some image of dignity as I push forward.

“Being completely honest with you, Crowley,” I would love to scream your name as you shoved your massive cock up my ass “I have feelings for you.”

Crowley’s eyebrows furrow as his body tenses, almost unnoticeably, his classic look of confusion “Feelings? Please elaborate, brother.”

I narrow my eyes, only the slightest. For being the smarter one, he’s dense as fuck sometimes. “As in I would rather you call me babe then brother.”I deadpan, staring unwaveringly into his eyes as they change from confused to shocked, then… pleased? Just as quickly as his expression changed, it changed to the emotionless face that he reserved for when he was dealing with the opposing team's captain, in football, or mom’s boyfriends.

His grip on my chin and should slacken, but only for a second before I am back in his steel hard grip, “I was not aware-”

“Oh, cut the bull, Crowley, you knew very well of my feelings,” I rip from his hands before I can stop myself and Crowley’s expression instantly changes, though I can’t be sure if it’s from me disconnecting from him, or because I have never gotten angry at him before and I sure am angry now. 

My eyes narrowed with fury as my hands shake, I hiss out, “I bet you realized my feelings for you before I even did myself, with that smarty-ass brain of yours, but you just didn’t want to believe it, so you pushed it aside, and, when I became more obvious about it, you became more desperate for it to be something else, so, instead of facing the facts like a big boy, in hopes of changing what you knew was true you decided to ask me, and try to use me to solidify your false hopes because you expected me to lie to you about me reasons, not outright tell you, and now that things aren’t going the way you planned, you’re floundering like a fish out of water because you aren’t used to being wrong and you don’t know how to deal with it.” I take a deep breath, a strange sort of satisfaction at his surprised expression battles with my regret of telling him, and then blowing up at him like this. 

I straighten my back, relaxing my shoulders and adopt a ‘I’m-angry-at-you- but-I’m-going-to-be-calm-and-mature-about-it’ expression, that he always uses on me when I’ve done something I know he doesn’t approve of, like drink, or smoke a joint, or stay out past curfew.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe that was the bell that just rung and I still need to go take care of my food tray, and grab my bag, and get to my History class before the bell rings, again, in five minutes.” and shove past him, swinging the door open, and storm from the bathroom into the crowded hallway.


End file.
